1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic document management, and particularly to an electronic document comparison system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, if people want to find differences between two files, they have to compare the two files manually. The manual comparison can be very time consuming, especially when people are merely focusing on specific objects of the two files.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for comparing electronic documents.